


两个Alpha的故事

by LinYuan1



Category: 188男团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan1/pseuds/LinYuan1
Relationships: 妹兄, 辛邵
Kudos: 53





	两个Alpha的故事

说来奇怪，赵锦辛这人自打小起就惹人喜爱，分化成Alpha之后怎说也应是要什么样的Omega没有，他却偏偏成了同性恋，还非得找大上他个几岁的Alpha，也不知是什么个想法。

不过反正家里宝贝他，也就随他去了。

但邵群万万没想到，有一天，赵锦辛会站在他面前说，“哥，我想和你做爱。”

当时邵群是怎么回答的呢？他哈了一声，指着赵锦辛没当真也没大在意，“小兔崽子，学会开你哥的玩笑了。”

至于后来俩人是怎么滚上床的，这事儿谁也说不清，反正就这么发生了。

做爱嘛，总得是一个在上，一个在下。两个Alpha谁也不服谁，你来我往喂了几招唾液也不知交换了几轮，空气中草莓糖与檀木的香逐渐浓郁，交织分离，却还是谁也没摸着谁的屁股。邵群以五指将额发梳至脑后，破不耐烦地瞪了赵锦辛一眼，“你屁眼儿镶钻啊？摸不得？”

赵锦辛似是撒娇一般环住表哥的腰，耷拉着眼尾做出一副委屈模样，说出的话却透着那么一股理直气壮的味道，“哥你又不是不知道我，万一流血了难受的不还是你吗？”

邵群：“……”

想揍人，又下不去手，他太难了。

床总是要上的，两位小兄弟都站了这么久，总不能就这么算了。邵群拉开床头柜抽屉捞了瓶没拆封的冈本丢给赵锦辛，算是做出了最后的让步。

此举让赵锦辛眼前一亮，知是事成了，眼尾弯弯带着胜利的笑将邵群按倒在床上，解了他衣扣却不脱，任衣衫从两侧滑下，露出线条分明的紧实腹肌。他舔吻着腹间肌理，舌尖打着转儿探入肚脐，手也没闲着，指尖挑开裤链隔着内裤握住火热性器，刻意拿裹着薄茧的指腹压蹭过突起筋脉。

邵群的呼吸陡然沉重，他把赵锦辛拉起来，三两下剥了衣物一口咬上胸前肉粒。赵锦辛没忍住倒吸了口凉气，按着邵群脑袋往外推，没推动，这人甚至开始吮吸起来。赵锦辛黑了脸，狠抓了一把邵群性器，满意的听到他吃痛的声音，没等人说话抢先开口，“你有病？”

被堵了话头的人没说话，只挑起眼尾望向以下犯上的弟弟，那眼神里混杂着挑衅与情欲，望得赵锦辛呼吸沉沉。他从散落的衣物中翻出一条领带，松松绑住了邵群的眼，又低下头含住哥哥的唇舌，不让人骂出半句粗鄙话语。

邵群被吮得舌尖发麻，想退，又退不得。他挺胯用硬得发疼的下身去蹭赵锦辛，示意他麻溜儿进入正题。赵锦辛得令，当即拆了润滑淋了半瓶在邵群未经人事的后穴上。被迫失了一感官的邵群只觉身下冰冰凉凉，下意识探手要抹便被抓住，异物入侵感随之而来。

属于Alpha天生不屈于人下的猛烈本能在体内叫嚣着，邵群骂了句脏话要翻身而起，奈何被赵锦辛压制着无法动弹，只能被迫承受身体被开发的痛苦。Alpha本就不适用后穴承欢，哪儿来的欢愉，只有痛苦。

邵群的意识勉强算是心甘情愿的，身体却也诚实至极的做出了反抗。属于Alpha的腺体不甘的释放出浓郁檀香，另外一位Alpha却浑然不觉，甚至俯身凑到檀香的源头，犬齿刮蹭着腺体，做足了安抚的架势。

邵群说，“受得住，继续。”

于是赵锦辛将润滑液一点一点刮进内里，他转腕按压屈指，一面寻找着Alpha的前列腺所在，一面将穴口按得松软到能承受四指同时进入。邵群也渐渐从开拓中找着了快感，开始指使赵锦辛，“再往里点儿…下边儿点…嗯…对，就是这儿…不是，又找错了，能不能行？不行我来！”

赵锦辛气的不行，抽出手指直将性器抵在入口，穴口软肉自发含住前端，大有吸住不放的势头。这时赵锦辛又笑了，他舔吻着邵群的嘴角，嘴上毫不留情，“哥想来就来啊，含住我做什么？快吐出来。”

邵群面子上挂不住，嘴里骂了句脏话，听得耳边人笑了一声，便知后穴十分不争气又缩了一下，顿时不吭声了。他不说话，赵锦辛也不动，两人就这么静止着，活像被按了暂停的钙片。最后还是邵群踹了赵锦辛一脚，骂道，“愣着做什么？做爱还他妈要我教你吗？”

播放键终于按下，赵锦辛掐着邵群的腰将性器一寸一寸顶入，邵群无处安放的手揪住床单，抓到指尖泛白额角直冒冷汗。去他妈的双A，可真几把疼啊，那些Omega真能吃得消？赵锦辛这驴玩意儿能做手术整小点儿吗？

赵锦辛俯下身疼惜地吻去哥哥鬓角细密的汗珠，咬着领带一角将这束缚从邵群身上去除。冷白的光线骤然刺入邵群的眼，他眯了眯眸子适应片刻便撑起身去看两人交合的部位。不看到还好，这一看看得他心惊胆战后穴又是缩了几分，绞得赵锦辛十分不好受。

到底是Alpha，不如Omega能吞，插到底儿了还留了一小半在外面。赵锦辛小幅度地动一动，邵群面色便白一分，他侧着脑袋陷进枕头里缓了好久，才拍拍赵锦辛的大腿让他继续。赵锦辛这才缓慢地开始动，用硕大的顶端不断地碾压研磨前列腺，力图让Alpha迅速适应从痛苦中寻找情欲的快感。

此时的邵群仰着头，露出下颌的流畅线条，修长脖颈间凸起的喉结上下滚动着。最初的痛感尚未完全褪去，异样的酥麻渐渐从尾椎骨向上漫延，他胸膛剧烈起伏着，染上了情欲的红。赵锦辛看见了，压低身子将唇贴上他前胸，舌尖探出留下一摊湿印。

邵群眯着眸子伸手扣住表弟下颌迫使他抬头，含住了那没来得及收回去的粉红，以牙还牙让赵锦辛好好体验了一把舌尖发麻是什么感觉。来而不往非礼也，赵锦辛重重挺胯，直撞进Alpha表哥体内深处，大有撞上那萎缩的生殖腔口的趋势，也撞出了邵群一声冗长的呻吟。

邵群：“…草。”

赵锦辛笑了，他说，“嗯，操着呢，哥别急。”

邵群：？

赵锦辛当即俯身堵上了邵群意图再度吐出脏话的唇，摆动胯部一下一下地撞击怀里的Alpha，撞得人再说不出一句完整的话。邵群气急，抓着赵锦辛的头发就往后扯逼他仰起头颅，一口咬住这该死的Alpha的下颌，恨不得咬出满口血腥，又不得不克制力道只留下深深的牙印。他妈的一个Alpha到底为什么会有凝血障碍。Fuck。

也许是疼痛激发了Alpha的原始兽欲，赵锦辛突然下了床拉起邵群推到飘窗前。窗帘没有拉上， 但赵锦辛并不担心会有人看到室内糜乱的场景，他们的房间太高了，往下看甚至只能看到指盖大小的川流不息的车辆。

邵群被推过来的时候低骂了一声，他的膝盖磕到了窗台的边缘，虽不至于流血，但可想而知会留下怎样一道淤青。他没来得及多想，因为赵锦辛已经按着他的肩膀粗暴地挺进了他的身体。两颗挺立的乳头清晰得感受着玻璃是如何的坚硬冰冷，炙热性器抵住窗户划了一道又一道淫乱水迹。

赵锦辛握着邵群浑圆挺翘的双臀，腰腹用力狠狠操弄着他的身体，囊袋伴随着淫靡水声撞在他股缝间啪啪作响。邵群只觉得体内那玩意儿越进越深，几乎要把他操坏，像是整个人被劈成两半。他低头抵着汗湿的玻璃，向后伸手胡乱抓着，试图抓住些什么。

赵锦辛看见了，抓着他的手按在窗面上，十指相扣着，掌心贴着手背。邵群挣了两下，没挣开。他在撞击地间隙断断续续的开口，花了半天才说出完整的一句话，“换…换个姿势…膝盖…要碎了。”

身后的人也不知是没听到，还是装作听不到，深深的撞了两下才退出来扳着邵群转了个身。他按着邵群让人坐在窗台上，卡着膝弯撑开再度插入，两具身体重新契合。他动了两下便停住，邵群睁眼看着他，眉头皱起正要开口就被赵锦辛抱起来。

动作间Alpha的性器又滑进甬道深处，邵群猝不及防呻吟出声，小腹一阵酸胀。他攀着赵锦辛的肩膀，手指用力蜷缩却小心的避开指甲只压出五道白印。赵锦辛似有所觉，又似浑然不知，抱着邵群向上颠了颠，颠出几声无法抑制的高昂呻吟，连音调都比之前高了几分。

他有些恶趣味的笑了，紧接着就被邵群揍了一拳。于是他连忙抽出自己的性器，抱着人走了两步回到床上。赵锦辛抓起邵群的两条腿盘在自己腰上，重新挤进几乎要操化了的穴肉中。他没再用任何花哨的姿势与技巧，只遵循着Alpha的本能，激烈地冲撞着底下的身躯。

暖气明明没有人动过，屋子里的温度却像是越升越高，信息素的味道也越来越浓郁，在相互排斥中不断交织。床上的两个人疯狂交合着，像两头原始猛兽，眼里只有浓烈情欲，再无其他。两具高热的躯体不断地撞击，分离，复又紧密贴合，不知疲惫。

邵群一边恨Alpha体力太好，性爱持续时间太长，又想他明明也是个Alpha，这身子怎的这样耐操，真的没有搞错什么吗？

赵锦辛像是看穿了他在想什么，低笑了一声俯在他耳边带着湿热地气息沉下嗓音低语，“还有更刺激的呢。”

没等邵群开口，他咬着不断溢出檀香的腺体，摆动腰胯打着转儿去磨Alpha体内的前列腺，一下更比一下重，几乎要磨出水来。相比之前粗暴的交合不同，此时的性爱更加磨人。明明速度不快，却是缓而重，带着强势而不容小视的力道，撞得邵群腰骨泛软，几乎要塌下去，又被赵锦辛托在半空，动弹不得。

快感一层一层累积，将要达到高处，又好像缺了点什么。邵群伸手要握住自己的性器，却被赵锦辛拍开，他又去握，又被拍开，往复几次，愤怒地瞪向赵锦辛。

可这会儿他哪有什么威慑的样子，眼尾泛起情欲的薄红，眸中饱含水汽湿漉漉的活像只被操狠的狼。赵锦辛讨好的舔吻着他的眼角，拖长了音调询问年长的表哥，“只用后面好不好…哥…”

邵群几乎要翻出一个白眼，熊玩意儿这撒娇的毛病到底谁给惯出来的？关键他还没办法拒绝，只能任由这该死的表弟紧箍他的手腕，快速而沉重的撞击着前列腺和Alpha萎缩的生殖腔。淫靡的水声啧啧作响，不断有液体顺着股缝流到床上，沾湿了大片床单。

邵群大张着嘴，却喊不出声，只沉重的喘着，唾液来不及咽下便从嘴角溢出。那是灭顶般的快感，似海浪层层堆叠冲刷脊骨，又向全身漫延开来。

两人几乎是同时达到了欲望的顶峰，赵锦辛不自知地在Alpha体内涨大成结，浓稠的精液成股涌出，迅速填满了邵群的身体，装不下的部分从穴口溢出，落了一身泥泞的白。

邵群眼神泛泛，一副被操坏的模样。他大脑放空，一时无法接受作为Alpha的自己第一次身处下位就纯靠后面到了高潮。他羞愤难当的抬臂拿手肘挡住了眼，在身体不自觉的颤抖中缓慢地适应着高潮的余韵。

事后邵群单方面和赵锦辛断绝了兄弟关系，并上网查了不少资料——如何阉割一只不听话的种羊。


End file.
